El Infierno Es Real (así que apúrense y ya bésense) (Traducción)
by Comodin
Summary: A Teruki y a Mob les gusta insistir en que son sólo amigos cercanos. Nada más. Ritsu quisiera disentir. Shou quisiera disentir. El alumnado entero de las secundarias Sal y Vinagre Negro combinado quisiera disentir.


¡Hola! :D

La historia original, **Hell Is Real (So Hurry Up and Kiss Already)** , es de **heihua** y la pueden encontrar en AO3: archive of our own (punto) org (barra) works (barra) 8483989

Esta traducción la hago porque esta corta historia me dio mucha gracia y me hizo reír bastante (es lo que logra el sufrimiento de Ritsu. ¡Jaja!), así que tenía que intentar llevarlo a nuestra lengua y, con suerte, lograr que alguien más lo lea y se ría también.

Espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia.

Bye! :)

P/D: ¿¡QUIÉN MÁS ESTÁ SÚPER EMOCIONADA/O CON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE MOB!? ¡HAGAN ACTO DE PRESENCIA! XD

* * *

A decir verdad, Mob nunca tuvo amigos cercanos antes de la secundaria así que tenía sentido que no estuviera seguro de cómo actuar apropiadamente cuando estaba con sus amigos. Sus interacciones más cercanas habían sido con Ritsu cuando eran niños e inseparables y entonces, lógicamente, basó todos sus conceptos e ideas acerca de la amistad en su relación con Ritsu.

Porque Ritsu, además de ser su hermano menor, también fue su primer amigo. Y si Ritsu era un poco más cariñoso, un poco más afectuoso físicamente y apegado a Mob cuando eran más pequeños, entonces, simplemente tenía sentido -para Mob- que _todos_ los amigos cercanos fueran afectuosos físicamente y cariñosos.

Básicamente, Mob asumió que todos los amigos cercanos actuaban como un pulpo de cuatro patas que no conoce el concepto de espacio personal.

Así que cuando Hanazawa Teruki y Mob empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, Mob no pensó nada raro acerca de la falta de espacio entre los dos cuando se sentaban uno al lado del otro o acerca de la cantidad de veces que sus piernas se entrelazaban y que Teru jugaba con su pelo mientras pensaba. Y Teru, porque él tampoco había tenido a una persona a la que realmente le pudiera llamar su amigo antes de que Mob llegara y le diera vuelta a su mundo, simplemente hacía lo que sentía que estaba bien y era agradable cuando estaba en la compañía de Mob. Si él disfrutaba acurrucarse con Mob porque Mob era cálido y su hombro tenía la forma exacta para apoyarse en él y su cabello era lindo y esponjoso y todo su cuerpo era suave en la medida justa que hacía que Teru instintivamente quisiera estar más cerca de él y Mob -quien recibía todos las caricias de Teru con calma y las aceptaba todas- no decía ni una palabra en contra de ésto. Bueno. ¿Qué motivo tenía Teru para dejar de estar cerca de Mob?

(Ritsu piensa que hay muchos. Hay muchos motivos por los que Teru debería dejar de acurrucarse con Mob y uno de ellos implica sacar tus _malditas manos de encima de la cintura de Nii-san, quieres que te rompa la muñeca, Hanazawa-kun, porque puedo y lo haré_.

Se llega a un punto donde Ritsu incluso ha contemplado pedirle ayuda a Reigen, pero tiene que obligarse físicamente a no hacerlo porque puede que esté desesperado, pero no está tan desesperado.

Todavía.)

Se llega al punto donde _todo el mundo_ está convencido de que están saliendo excepto los mismísimos Teru y Mob. Porque seguramente ellos son sólo amigos. Ellos están haciendo lo que todos los amigos cercanos hacen, ¿verdad?

Ritsu quisiera disentir.

Shou quisiera disentir.

El alumnado entero de las secundarias Sal y Vinagre Negro _combinado_ quisiera disentir.

Teru y Mob continúan explicando que ellos son " _sólo amigos_ ", pero entonces Mob va y dice algo que hace que se anime un poco y Teru lo molesta diciéndole cuán tierno es y cuánto quiere besar su sonrisa y Mob se sonroja, pero Mob se inclina más cerca de Teru diciendo que Teru está siendo tonto otra vez, pero " _gracias, Hanazawa-kun, eres tan buen amigo_ " y Teru le responde con un " _cualquier cosa por ti, Kageyama-kun_ " y se miran a los ojos uno al otro como si estuvieran buscando las galaxias en el otro y Ritsu tiene que resistir físicamente el querer estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana, pero sus ojos son dos huecos vacíos de oscuridad sin emociones.

—¿Estás bien?— le pregunta Shou.

—Le doy la bienvenida a la muerte.— le contesta Ritsu.

* * *

Varios meses de sufrimiento más tarde, Mob vuelve a casa un día con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza, pero también sonrojado a causa de la felicidad, mientras le explica a Ritsu un poco aturdido cómo él, finalmente, juntó el coraje para llamar a Hanazawa " _Teruki-kun_ " hoy.

—Eso es genial, Nii-san— Ritsu lo felicita sonriendo, aun cuando sus ojos siguen mostrando nada más que el vacío del espacio donde su alma ahora reside. —Estás progresando en tu relación—.

Mob continúa brillando. —Sí, estoy contento de que Teruki-kun y yo nos estemos volviendo amigos cercanos. Es realmente agradable—.

—Sí— Ritsu consigue decir entre dientes en aceptación—Es muy agradable—.

Eventualmente, " _Teruki-kun_ " se transforma en " _Teru-kun_ " a la vez que Teru comienza a llamar a Mob " _Shigeo-kun_ " y entonces están en la fase de los nombres de pila sin honoríficos en lo absoluto y Mob empieza a pasar sus días libres con Teru comprando cosas juntos, saliendo a comer juntos y, a veces, Ritsu los ve en el parque acurrucados en un banco tomándose de las manos y compartiendo una bebida caliente con sus rostros inclinados tan cerca el uno del otro que el vapor que sale de la taza cosquillea ambas caras al mismo tiempo y Mob se ríe tierna y felizmente mientras Teru lo mira con una cara positivamente resplandeciente por la alegría y la felicidad y Ritsu quiere apuñalarse a sí mismo con la rama del árbol más cercano porque ellos todavía insisten en que no están saliendo y que son _sólo amigos_.

* * *

—¿Por qué la gente piensa que Teruki y yo estamos saliendo?— Mob le pregunta a su hermanito una noche mientras miran una película juntos, tan perplejo y confundido como si ese concepto le fuera tan ajeno que él ni siquiera saber cómo entenderlo.

Ritsu mira hacia abajo al bowl de pochoclo en su regazo.

—No tengo ni idea, Nii-san— le responde sin emoción mientras se pregunta cuántos pochoclos necesitaría meterse para asfixiarse.

(Él termina no intentándolo, aunque fuera sólo para fastidiar a Hoyuelo que había estado flotando por ahí y había intentado incentivarlo a que lo hiciera.)


End file.
